


Family Life

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 9, F/M, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Gen, and a kitchen, parenting, prompt 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Ellie comes home to a surprise in the kitchen.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947187
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Family Life

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 #Prompt 9: "will you look at this?"

“Nick, Bella, I’m home.” Ellie called out as she came walking through the hallway and entered the living room, only to find Nick and the little girl playing on the carpet a few feet away from the fireplace.

“Hey sweeties,” she said softly.

“Hi, mama,” Bella replied with a huge, toothy smile on her face as she glanced up at her mother.

Nick smiled at his wife, a loving expression in his eyes, “hey, babe. How was your girls’ day with Kasie and Jack?”

“It was good to see the girls again. I had a great time,” Ellie sighed happily. “I’ll leave you to your boardgame and get myself some tea. It’s freezing cold outside.”

The blonde left the living room to enter the kitchen but when she took in the sight in front of her, she gasped for breath. The kitchen was a complete mess. Flour and sugar everywhere, even on the walls; chocolate, sprinkles and other baking ingredients scattered on the counter. “Nick,” Ellie called out in a high-pitched voice. “ **Will you look at this?!** ”

She hadn’t noticed that Nick had followed her slowly to the kitchen once she’d left to get tea. “I’m here. And-” the Latino scratched his neck, a sheepish look on his face. “I know it looks bad, but Bella wanted to bake some cookies for her mum, to surprise you. And well, it kind of got a little out of hand-”

Ellie puffed. “ _A little_ , yeah, I can see that. Nick, there’s chocolate and flour _everywhere_. I bet it’s on the ceiling as well.”

Right on cue, both looked up. And then at each other again. “I’m sorry for the mess, really. And I promise,” Nick said, his voice full of guilt, “I’ll clean it all up.”

“You better,” Ellie agreed. “Now, where are my cookies?”

Nick chuckled but didn’t move.

“Hey, you promised me cookies, didn’t you?” she questioned, a hand on her hips and a determined look crossing her face.

“I did,” Nick took a step forward and pulled his wife close to his chest by her hips. “But I’ll need a welcome kiss first. And then we’ll have to ask the queen of baking, Miss Bella, first, I’m afraid. She wants to give them to her mama personally.”

Ellie grinned fondly but with a hint of innuendo. “I agree to the terms,” she murmured as she closed the remaining distance and placed her lips above Nick’s. Their kiss was soft and sweet but with the promise to resume once their kid was in bed.


End file.
